


Carry On: 2 Gay 2 Destiel (for the CW)

by LivingScratchingPost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20 fixit screenplay, Castiel's Uterus (implied), Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Their love was real, abuse of Carry On Wayward Son, abuse of montage, all the cameos, dogs as child-substitutes for gay couple, how many times can we make Destiel canon in a single episode?, lamp explained, seriously so many cameos - Freeform, the band Kansas is dead and in Heaven playing at the Roadhouse for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingScratchingPost/pseuds/LivingScratchingPost
Summary: Having defeated Chuck, Sam and Dean try to live out the rest of their lives. But there is one last hurdle to overcome before the Winchesters can lay their heads to rest.A 15.20 fix-it screenplay, for #TheirLoveWasReal prompt: Carry On
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending to do a fix-it screenplay, but this plot bunny hit me one day and I had to write it. While I have written a couple plays, writing a screenplay is a whole new animal to me, but I had a lot of fun with it! (I apologize in advance for any oddities arising from my inexperience. I may come back and tweak it one day.) 
> 
> The second chapter will consist of a compilation of author's notes and fun facts, which I will post as soon as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to leave thoughts in the comments!

[Sorry, too lazy to try to format this monster with AO3's program. Click this link to read the screenplay! ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hPnolILaO74b2Gqy7yNcYtlaMMXxfAL8cnp38YooJQs/edit?usp=sharing)  



	2. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, character stuff that didn't make it into the screenplay.

  * Ben had dreams about the memories that were taken from him. When he was 19, he stumbled into a hunt. Realizing that maybe there was some truth to the weird dreams he'd been having for over a decade, he became a hunter. When he heard about the reformation of the Men of Letters and that the Men of Letters had access to magic and spells, he decided to go for it. Ben realized he recognized Sam from his dreams; Sam also recognized him and helped him restore his memories.
  * Lisa never recovered her memories. Shortly after her "car accident", she went on a blind date with a coworker's brother and they hit it off and got married a couple years later. She remained happily married to this man for the rest of her life and had a daughter with him, whom Ben adores.  
  

  * DJ is a quiet and bookish type, highly proficient in magic, where his sister Lilian is more expressive and outgoing, and has a greater proficiency with weapons and hand to hand combat. Lilian is the one who is most likely to get into trouble--and the times that DJ does, Lilian was usually involved. Despite their differences in personality, the two are very close.  
  

  * DJ started questioning his sexuality when he was about 9 years old. A couple years later, he had a mishap with a cursed item (yes, Lilian was involved) that caused him to experience a full sex change (from a girl's body to a boy's body). A reversal spell was found, but DJ realized he was more comfortable in his new body and so chose to keep it, with the knowledge that if he ever changed his mind, he could go back. He never did.  
  

  * When DJ transitioned, he chose to keep his name as the masculine form of his dead name because he knew he was named after his uncle, who was a hero of his and whom he had always been proud to be named after. He also respected what his being named after Dean meant to his dad (but it was mostly the first reason that motivated him).  
  

  * Sam is one of the only people who consistently calls him 'Dean" although even he sometimes slips and refers to his son by his nickname.  
  

  * Lilian is named after Lillian O'Grady, the hunter who raised Eileen. She was almost named Bobbie, but I decided it wasn't fair to let Sam name both of the kids.  
  

  * Lilian is pansexual. She enjoys sex but she is very ADHD and doesn't like to be tied down. She has a few long-term relationships, and she and Gertie Fitzgerald have an on-and-off-again sort of relationship, but she doesn't have the attention span to hold together a relationship for more than a few months. When she gets older, though, she and Gertie do eventually make their relationship a more permanent thing.  
  

  * The fathers of Lilian's daughters have no part in their lives. They were one-night-stands whom Lilian had no emotional attachment to, so she doesn't think they have any claim to her children. Jodie and Bobbie have a strong enough support network that they don't miss their fathers.  
  

  * Castiel Fitzgerald's nickname, Caz, is a reference to Eric Kripke's rationale for spelling Castiel Winchester's nickname "Cass"--that is, that if it were spelled "Cas" people would pronounce it Caz.  
  

  * When Caz and Gertie came out, it took Garth a little bit of time to adjust. He'd never been really openly homophobic but he did have a lot of unconscious bias to get over to be supportive of his children. But he does it, and in time he became an overly enthusiastic ally before realizing he might actually be a little bi.  
  

  * Daisy is named after a yellow lab my family had when I was in high school and college. Misha is named after a pittie I used to walk at an animal shelter I volunteered at my senior year of college.   
  

  * Claire and Kaia inherit Jody's mantle and take in troubled kids orphaned by the supernatural. Most of these kids are teens but Jimmy Dean and Jody D (the D is for Donna) were two babies they rescued from some monster that eats babies.
  * Dean and Castiel restored the other worlds by the same means they restored the afterlife. In other words, lots of sex.




End file.
